User blog:ChickenRave/Jane, the Living Fantasy
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Jane, the Living Fantasy is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. Abilities 0.1 per level }} | }} |range = 400 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 450 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = 1 }} | for mana. }}}} }} | }} |range = 0 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} | }} Quotes Upon selecting Jane: * "They are here. They are watching me." Game start: * "They are talking to me. Whispers. Shouts. Cries." Taunts: * "Jane insane, insane Jane." she keeps singing this until her animation gets interrupted * "I know you're not crazy, Lulu. We're not crazy." near Lulu Jokes: * yelling "What I've seen is not a joke!" * multiple whispers only Jane's summoner can hear "So you want to hear a joke? Listen to her. Pathetic girl thinks people will believe her." Movement: * "I can see them." * "They want me to kill you, Summoner." * "Your voice is just as commanding as theirs." Basic attack: * "I'm sorry. They want you dead." * "I am not insane!" * "I want to see the color of your blood!" * "Your corpse will look great!" * "Run away!" Privately to an enemy champion receiving the effects of Mesmerize: * multiple whispers "You are ours now." Privately to an enemy champion receiving the effects of Introspection: * multiple whispers "What will your last words be?" Privately to an enemy champion receiving the effects of Mind Shatter: * multiple whispers "Let's count to ten, shall we?" Upon receiving the first stack * multiple whispers "It won't hurt for too long, let yourself go." Upon receiving stack number 2 to 9 0.5 second after casting Presence: * yelling "You are not real!" multiple whispers that only Jane can hear "She is you, Jane." While channeling Fantasy: * yelling "Get out of my head!" When the channel time is over: * "Home, sweet home." Advice * Jane is hard to beat alone, since she can suppress you or stun you. * Expect Jane to keep casting Mind Shatter on you as soon as she hits you once. You have 6 to 8 seconds to leave if she isn't in her Fantasy area. * Knocking enemies out of the Fantasy area gives you a huge advantage. * Your first hit shouldn't be powerful, because Mesmerize will reflect a part of it. * As a mage, don't burst her down immediately. Land a basic attack first, and wait for the silence effect from Mesmerize to stop. * Jane's second instance of presence isn't targetable and looks different from her, that means you can't trick enemies into thinking it's the original one. * Her second instance of presence casts spells in the same direction as her, meaning she can't make them go towards the same point. * Take enemies by surprise by using your "clone" while it's hidden to cast a spell. * Wait for her to use Presence before trying to land any impactful skillshot on her. Category:Custom champions